


Motivation & Compromise: sequel to Gym Selfies

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: Reita's feeling down from arguing with Ruki lately.





	Motivation & Compromise: sequel to Gym Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> I did say just a hint of smut after all. Anyway here's some more cute Reituki. Enjoy!!

Six months. 

Half a year. 

183 days.

Honestly Ruki was still sitting comfy on cloud nine. Well, metaphorically anyway. In reality he was sat on one of the workout benches, sketchbook propped on his knees. Maybe this wasn't exactly his idea of heaven, heaven had to smell better, but for him it was the next best thing as of recently. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he and Reita had been officially dating for half a year now. It just seemed too good to be true. 

They hadn't moved in together yet. It was...kind of a sore subject at the moment. The problem wasn't that they didn't want to live together; both of them were all for that. It was the fact that neither of them wanted to give up their respective apartments. They'd started this discussion a couple months ago but so far he just couldn't get Reita to give in. Stubborn ass. Expecting Ruki to leave his beautiful penthouse that was literally less than five blocks from the studio? As if. 

Ruki watched over the top of his sketchbook as his boyfriend sighed, giving a rather unenthusiastic look at a set of dumbbells. Apparently Reita just wasn't with it tonight. 

“You okay?” He piped up, startling the blond.

Reita rubbed at the back of his neck. “Yeah, it's just one of those days. I know I'll feel better once I start, but really I just wanna go home and go to bed.”

That was unusual and honestly a bit worrisome. Was Reita maybe feeling a bit depressed since their tour ended? He may have been a bit perturbed with him, but Ruki still cared. And he knew what that post live funk was like. Maybe for tonight they could shelf the argument and Ruki could help the bassist raise his spirits. 

Setting his sketchbook to the side, he stood up and made his way over to the machine with the pull down bar. He reached up for the bar but was a couple inches too short. “Well, I have an idea that I think could motivate you a little.” He said nonchalantly. 

Reita looked suspicious of him but lowered the bar into his grasp anyway. “Oh? And what is this brilliant idea of yours? I thought you were still angry at me.”

“I'm not angry at you Akira. We'll talk about that later. You see it's pretty late and we're alone so I thought maybe I'd make you a deal. For every exercise you finish, I'll take off a piece of clothing.”

Reita narrowed his eyes, arms crossing over his chest. “You really believe I want to see you naked that badly?”

For a moment Ruki's stomach felt sour. They'd stuck to keeping their hands over clothes since they'd got together, mainly making out, but he'd been certain Akira wanted more than that. Maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe this is why Akira always dragging him along to the gym. Probably hoping he'd start working out. It made Sen-

Two fingers lifted his chin up so that their eyes met and Akira was smirking. “Because you're absolutely right. I do. But are you sure it's okay?”

Ruki breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe Reita was still attracted to him. “I'm sure. It's no big deal. Then we can go home.”

“As much as I would love to take your deal Taka, I'm going to have to pass.”

Now it was his turn to frown. “Why?”

His boyfriend laughed, shaking his head. “Because you've blue balled me enough in the last six months to last a lifetime. I don't think I can handle seeing you naked and not touching you. And for whatever reason you won't let me, so this isn't gonna work.”

Reita was…right. He hadn't allowed the bassist to touch him properly yet. Ruki had his reasons but he had yet to inform Reita of it. 

“Aki, it's because sex just messes things up. Ruins relationships. I don't want ours to end like that.” 

“Takanori. Sex does not ruin relationships. Not healthy relationships.”

Ruki scoffed. “ _ Every  _ relationship I've ever had.”

The bassist shook his head. “You don't exactly pick the best partners Taka, but me and you are different. We're endgame. Meant to be. Sex won't ruin us. I mean...I'm not pushing you, but really think about it. And maybe I'll take you up on that deal sometime later.”

“I will think about it...but how about a new deal? You get your workout done tonight and tomorrow I will actually exercise with you.”

Reita was grinning now, the sight making Ruki's heart pound. His boyfriend truly was gorgeous. Inside and out. “That's a deal.” He said, holding his pinky out and Ruki rolled his eyes but wrapped his around the bassist's, sealing their deal. 

___________________

He knew damn well Ruki was lying. The one time their management had gifted them with a personal trainer, Ruki had spent the entire week whining about how doing a pushup might ruin his manicure. There was no way the vocalist was actually going to show up to work out with him. The only thing he'd be working was probably his mouth. 

Reita sat down his bag and started pulling on his gloves when he heard the ding of the door opening. Well at least his bratty little boyfriend had the decency to show up. But what the hell was he wearing? A trench coat?

“Taka, what the fuck are you wearing? It's warm outside. Aren't you dying in that? Take it off.” He said, gesturing to the oversized black coat and beanie his boyfriend wore. 

Ruki smirked, tilting his head to the side. He reached up to pull the hat off showing how he'd pulled his dark brown hair up into a messy little ponytail. Reita had to keep himself from laughing. What the actual hell was going on? 

“Well I certainly wasn't going to walk down the street like this. We're working out today, right? So I had to dress for the occasion you know.”

“Oookay?” Reita narrowed his eyes as Ruki unbuttoned his coat and flung it off his shoulders rather dramatically. Whatever he had been expecting, this wasn't it. And his jaw made a resounding thud against the floor as he looked over his little boyfriend. The black converse shoes were fairly normal save for the knee high black socks. He had on a pair of very short black shorts that hugged his thighs in a way that made Reita's mouth water, and he could see some kind of strap across his shoulder where the neckline of his sweatshirt was cut wide enough to slip off one side. It was dark red with some soccer team emblem on it and Ruki had obviously cropped it so it just touched the top of those sinful shorts. 

“What do you think? Are we ready to start?” He asked, clapping his hands together and effectively pulling Reita from his stupor. 

“Thats… uh- you-” The bassist stuttered, completely unable to get his brain to function properly with the vocalist looking so damn cute. 

Ruki pouted his pretty lips. “Stretching first right? Over on those mats?”

Reita followed him towards the back of the gym where all the mats were laid out, internally begging his brain to start functioning. But the second Ruki put his hands together, stretching them above his head and showing all that soft skin under his sweater he just couldn't take it anymore. 

Workout forgotten, Reita caught his boyfriend around the waist, pulling him close as he kissed him. Fuck the balm he'd applied to his lips tasted like bubblegum, so sweet, and he couldn't get enough of it. He could feel Ruki grinning against his lips and knew he’d just played right into the diva’s dirty little trick, but really what had he lost? From his point of view, this could only be a win unless Ruki was planning on turning this into just another episode of him being teased. 

“You had no intention of coming to work out with me at all, did you?” He asked against the smaller man’s ear, feeling him shiver under his hands. 

Ruki shook his head. “Well, last night I did, but then I got to thinking about what you said about our relationship and then I thought maybe if I played my cards right we could end up doing a different kind of exercise tonight. What do you think?”

The vocalist knew damn well that Reita was unable to deny him anything; he could tell from the way he smiled, knowing he’d already won the argument. But Reita had some teasing of his own to do too. “Well, in that case I think I could probably skip one day, just for you. Although I still think a bit of stretching is in order, don’t you?” He asked, allowing his hands to slip just beneath the edge of his sweatshirt. 

Ruki caught the innuendo, his cheeks turning pink, but he didn’t look away. “Would you believe me if I told you I’d already done my stretches at home?” 

The flutter of those dark lashes left Reita’s heart leaping in his chest. Had he really..? Man he’d really come prepared for this, hadn’t he? Literally and metaphorically. Reita could already feel himself reacting to his boyfriend’s coyness as he lifted him off the ground. Ruki knew what to do, fitting his legs around Reita’s waist, hands behind his neck. 

“I think I’ll definitely need to check for myself before I can believe you, but Taka wouldn’t you rather go home for this? Or at least to the car?” As cliche as it was, this would be their first time together and he couldn’t imagine Ruki being okay with it happening in a weight room. 

Ruki's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer until their foreheads touched. “Actually, the car sounds kind of romantic.”

“ Actually I know the perfect place we could go.” He said, setting Ruki's feet back on the ground. “Trust me?”

He’d expected Ruki to make some kind of joke, but the younger just nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Of course I trust you. More than anyone.”

Sometimes Ruki really knew just the right words to say. Maybe that’s what made him such a good lyricist. Reita grabbed his bag and ushered his boyfriend out of the gym and down the street to his where he’d parked his car. He had to admit throwing Ruki into the backseat was an extremely tempting idea, but despite what his boyfriend had alluded to, he wasn’t going to let their first time together happen in a car. He was a bit of a romantic after all, and Ruki deserved better than that. Though as they pulled out of the parking space the other seemed to have a different opinion. 

Ruki came sliding across the seat, gluing himself to Reita's side the moment he steered the car away from the curb. 

“Where are we going Aki?” He purred in the bassist's ear, one hand running along the top of his thigh. 

“It's a surprise Taka. I'm not going to tell you.” He replied, trying to keep his focus on the road as Ruki's fingers danced over the front of his jeans. Honestly what had got into his boyfriend since the night before? Ruki had never been so forward like this.

“But you could give me a hint, couldn’t you?”

Reita felt the cold tips of Ruki’s fingers slip past the waistband of his sweats and had to take his own hand off the wheel to stop it. “No, I can’t. Taka, you have to stop. I have to drive and there’s no way I can focus if you do that. Please.”

Ruki huffed, sitting back in the seat with a pout. “Fine.” Was all he said before he was standing up on his knees to climb over into the back seat. 

“How many times have I told you not to put your shoes on the seat? Taka? Are you even listening to me?” 

“Chill Aki, I took my shoes off first. Just drive. The sooner we get wherever we’re going, the better.”

Reita let out a deep breath and relaxed his hands back on the steering wheel. It wouldn’t be long now until they reached the-

_ “ _ Mmm... _ Akiraaaa _ ...more, please.”

What the hell? Reita repositioned the rearview mirror to see his boyfriend in the back seat. He’d laid back, one leg bend up on the seat. Ruki’s eyes were squeezed shut, his lips pretty lips parted. The bassist’s mouth went dry when he lowered his gaze, catching sight of the other’s hand that had disappeared into the front of his tiny shorts. His moans got louder and Reita could see through the tight material as he stroked himself painfully slow. He tried his best not to let Ruki distract him, but by the time they pulled into the parking garage of their destination, Reita didn’t have any self control left.

The second the car was turned off, he kicked off his own shoes and climbed over the seat. Ruki scrambled to get away from him but couldn’t make it further than the side of the car before Reita straddled those sweet thighs and effectively trapped him. “You don't get to run away when you're the one who started this. Letting me watch you through the mirror. Tsk. You must really want me to be acting like such a tease.” He said, keeping his voice low as he kissed along the vocalist's neck. 

The whine in Ruki's answer was something he'd never heard before and honestly it turned him on more than Reita was willing to admit, especially when he didn't receive the usual smart ass reply.

“Yes...Akira I need you. I've been waiting for so long. A- and I just need you.” 

How could he still act angry with that sweet confession swirling around his head? 

“Here? Are you sure?” He asked, pulling back so their eyes could meet. If he saw any uncertainty in Ruki’s gaze, this wasn’t happening, no matter what came out of his mouth. 

“I’m sure. I promise. The ‘where’ doesn’t matter, right? As long as it’s you and me.” 

Reita felt tears stinging behind his eyes. Why was Ruki getting so sappy with him all of a sudden? Where was that sharp tongue and sassy attitude he was so used too? This...side of his boyfriend was going to bring him to his knees. He didn’t say anything, instead hooking his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and started slipping them down his legs. Ruki winced, turning his face away. Fuck, he really had come prepared. Reita hummed, skimming his hands up under Ruki’s sweatshirt, pushing it over his head. Once his clothes had hit the floorboard, Reita moved back over him, forcing Ruki to wrap his legs around his hips. 

“You look so beautiful...so perfect.”

“Akira stop it. Don’t say things like that. Why did you have to take my clothes off? I don’t like this. Give me your shirt. Please?”

“Taka, come on. This is fine. Why don’t you want me to see you? I  _ want  _ to see you. All of you. Now stop this and let me kiss you.” 

Ruki started to complain again but Reita cut him off, pressing their lips together to distract him as he managed to shove his own sweats down. Small hands dug into his hair, pulling him closer, as a moan slipped past Ruki’s lips. Reita just...had to feel, just for a moment, lowering his hand between them to slowly slipped a finger into that sweet little ass. The bassist had to close eyes as a shudder ran through his entire body. “Fuck you feel just as good as you look.” 

“Then stop teasing me already!” Ruki whined, reaching between them. His cold hands were a bit of an unwelcome shock to his hot flesh, but Reita wouldn’t complain. 

This position just wasn't working though, so he pulled Ruki up with him until the vocalist was sat on his lap. Despite being embarrassed before, his boyfriend took over, and fuck if he didn't just about pass out when he was fully seated against him. Laughter bubbled up his throat as he thought about how they must look like two lovestruck teenagers who just couldn't get enough of each other. Ruki seemed to understand his sudden smiles though, matching them with his own as his arms fit around Reita's neck. 

The car was filled with harsh gasps and soft moans until they were both sated, hearts beating against one another's while their arms refused to loosen even a little. The windows were dripping with heat they'd created and Reita couldn't help but laugh as he buried his face in Ruki's hair. Hell, he'd never been so happy. 

When he could finally breathe again, Reita yanked his shirt off and helped Ruki slip it on, though it was more of a dress on the small vocalist. 

“Don't think I can walk…” He murmured as the bassist reached over the seat for his shoes and keys. 

“It's okay babe. I'll carry you. Don't worry, no one will see us.”

Ruki didn't argue when he was pulled out of the car and Reita thought he'd fallen asleep as the old lift took them up through the building. It wasn't until he stepped out and flipped on some lights that Ruki lifted his head, a frown of confusion forming on his face. 

“Uh, Akira? Where have you brought me?”

“Well.” Reita moved to set him down on his feet then thought better of it realizing how cold the concrete floor would probably be. “I don’t want to fight with you anymore about moving in together. I understand that we both have needs, and neither of our places are a good fit for the both of us. So I did some hunting, and put down a deposit here until you could come see it. This...would be our new home, if you like it. Um, see it’s got the industrial looks and floors that you want, and the open floor plan that I like. Even a loft bedroom up those spiral stairs, and there are a couple closed off rooms, including an empty one where I can store my bike. The lift is private too and we only share the garage with a few other people. We are...three blocks from the studio and two floors higher than your apartment. What um, what do you think?”

Ruki was quiet at first, his eyes roaming around the rooms as Reita walked him through, but then he heard the vocalist’s breath hitch and saw a single tear slip across his cheek. Reita’s heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t done this to upset Ruki. He’d only wanted to find someplace that they could be together because he so badly wanted to live with him, but maybe this had been a stupid idea. He was full of those after all. 

“Taka, I’m sorry. I made a decision without talking to you about it first. I should have said something. You don’t have to worry though. I can get my deposit back and things can go back to how they’ve always been. We don’t have to live together to be together. I am really sor-”

“You big idiot...I want to live with you. I just...I can’t believe you found this place. It’s so beautiful and perfect. You made a perfect decision. Thank you.” Ruki shocked him, pressing a kiss to his still silent lips. “Aki, we should take a second look at that walk in shower though. You know, make sure it's big enough for both of us?” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Reita laughed, his heart feeling so much lighter as we walked back towards the bathroom. He was so in love with this place already. 


End file.
